logo_timelinefandomcom-20200215-history
Kodak Motion Picture Film
Eastman Kodak Film 1988-1999, 2003 Before 1999, it was called Eastman Kodak Film. IMG_3512.PNG|Willow (1988) E72E6AD6-A7F6-452E-8A9A-B2A7DC9776A8.png|Tucker: The Man and His Dream (1988) Vs181114-010.jpg|The Muppet Christmas Carol (1992) The Flintstones MPAA Credits.jpg|The Flintstones (1994) IMG_3484.PNG|Greedy (1994) Vs181114-006.jpg|Muppet Treasure Island (1996) Vs180702-033.jpg|Two Much (1996) DA75FF71-ADC0-47A8-821A-46C143D1D5DC.png|The Mummy (1999) IMG_0492.PNG|The Green Mile (1999) Vs180703-013.jpg|Hot Springs (2003) Kodak Motion Picture Film 1993, 1999-2014 In 1999, Eastman Kodak Film was remand to Kodak Motion Picture Film. On at least one occasion, this logo wasn’t used in a single film. IMG_1986.PNG|Star Wars Episode I The Phantom Menace (1999) IMG_1886.PNG|xXx (2002) FA361E24-5560-44FC-A4E8-8B0C90A80149.png Vs170711-019.jpg|The Santa Clause 2 (2002) IMG_3058.PNG|Iron Monkey (1993) Inspector Gadget 2 MPAA Credits.jpg|Inspector Gadget 2 (2003) Vs180703-055.jpg|The Last Shot (2003) IMG_2374.PNG|The Lizzie McGuire Movie (2003) IMG 2005.PNG|Finding Nemo (2003) Baby You Can Drive My Karma MPAA 2003.png|Baby You Can Drive My Karma (2003) IMG 2309.PNG|Pirates of the Caribbean The Curse of the Black Pearl (2003) Vs181130-005.jpg|Freaky Friday (2003) Vs180703-010.jpg|Calendar Girls (2003) Vs180709-002.jpg|Desino (2003) 31FEDF9A-81C5-4AD7-A5D1-2B3B3C785807.png|Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas (2003) 1013F7EA-B741-40FC-A725-D6BA5B6E5173.png|Hollywood Homicide (2003) IMG_1944.PNG A7370764-822C-4BDB-BE98-267489FA9930.png|Cold Creek Manor (2003) IMG_1944.PNG|Daredevil (2003) IMG_0828.PNG|Paycheck (2003) George of the Jungle 2 MPAA Credits.jpg|George of the Jungle 2 (2003) IMG 2380.PNG|Brother Bear (2003) Bear Creek The Movie DeLuxe Panavision Kodak Dolby DTS American Humane Film & TV Unit MPAA IATSE.png|Bear Creek The Movie (2003) IMG 2538.PNG|The Haunted Mansion (2003) Vs181129-004.jpg|The Young Black Stallion (2003) IMG_0873.PNG|Collateral Vlcsnap-2015-03-10-06h22m00s30.png|50 First Dates (2004) 1AFCC20B-4DCA-4343-9D2A-348F12874043.png|Miracle (2004) EB7B96BF-62F0-47B6-8061-EC28A3BDD2F8.png|Confessions of a Teenage Drama Queen (2004) Vs180703-028.jpg|Hidalgo (2004) Vs180703-032.jpg|The Ladykillers (2004) IMG 1953.PNG|Home on the Range (2004) Vs170711-032.jpg|Lorenzo (2004) Vs180703-036.jpg|The Alamo (2004) Vs180703-040.jpg|Raising Helen (2004) Vs180331-001.jpg|Around the World in 80 Days (2004) IMG_2103.PNG|King Arthur (2004) Vs180703-049.jpg|The Village (2004) Vs170712-180.jpg|The Princess Diaries 2 Royal Engagement (2004) Vs171217-002.jpg|One by One (2004) Vs180703-052.jpg|Mr. 3000 (2004) IMG_1902.PNG|The Incredibles (2004) IMG 2333.PNG|National Treasure (2004) Vs180703-063.jpg|The Life Aquatic with Steve Zissou (2004) D920E42E-5B2F-4355-8178-43562D13E6A7.png|The Cat That Looked at a King (2004) Vs180310-049.jpg|The Pacifier (2005) Vs180703-071.jpg|The Hitchhiker’s Guide to the Galaxy (2005) IMG 2426.PNG|Herbie: Fully Loaded (2005) IMG 2234.PNG|Sky High (2005) IMG_0713.PNG|Valiant (2005) Vs180703-077.jpg|Flightplan (2005) IMG 2478.PNG|The Greatest Game Ever Played (2005) Vs180703-081.jpg|Shopgirl (2005) 29DC85C0-0CAB-4579-9A4E-F6138FECAF1B.png|The Chronicles of Narnia The Lion, The Witch, and the Wardrobe (2005) Vs180703-084.jpg|Casanova (2005) IMG_2343.PNG|The Interpreter (2005) IMG_1889.PNG|Fun with Dick and Jane (2005) IMG_1883.PNG|xXx: State of the Union (2005) Mickey Mouse The Movie Final Credits.png|Mickey Mouse the Movie (2005) Vs180703-086.jpg|Annapolis (2006) IMG 2147.PNG|Eight Below (2006) 2F48643B-C223-43B4-B381-1D2E3A0D05E3.png|The Shaggy Dog (2006) Vs180704-197.jpg|Stay Alive (2006) 8734299C-E293-4021-B3E9-325DA110423C.png|The Wild (2006) Vs180703-089.jpg|Stick It (2006) IMG 2351.PNG|The Little Matchgirl (2006) IMG_1978.PNG|Cars (2006) Vs180703-096.jpg|The Prestige (2006) Vs180704-199.jpg|The Prestige (2006) Vs180703-110.jpg|Wild Hogs (2007) F32AB057-5973-4E5C-8BFB-8E6DAA37B919.png|Meet the Robinsons (2007) Jacobthemoviempaa.png|Jacob the Movie (2007) IMG 1905.PNG|Ratatouille (2007) Vs180315-019.jpg|The Game Plan (2007) IMG_1869.PNG|Dan in Real Life (2007) Enchantedkodak.png|Enchanted (2007) 1C4A3CA7-D85F-4DE8-AF80-E1B33FB48487.png|The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian (2008) IMG_1909.PNG|WALL-E (2008) Vs180809-008.jpg|Swing Vote (2008) CD52DF58-F512-41A0-8560-2147801519EB.png|Bolt (2008) DISNEY INTERACTIVE STUDIOS HANNAH MONTANA THE MOVIE (2009).png|Hannah Montana the Movie (2009) Vs170712-413.jpg|Tick Tock Tale (2010) IMG_2237.PNG White Bird The Movie MPAA.png|White Bird The Movie (2009) Grumpaa.png|Gru (2011) 006C9A27-6997-4478-8776-70216347F40B.png|Cars 2 (2011) Vs180809-024.jpg|Reel Steel (2011) 1C2FB5C8-F42C-4562-9BCD-61D631628839.png IMG 2404.PNG|O Brother, Where Art Thou? (2000) IMG 2432.PNG IMG 2516.PNG|Aviator (2004) IMG 2502.PNG|Robots (2005) IMG 2378.PNG 9752A24D-DB4A-4FC0-AC52-1915EFD3AA52.png|The Mummy Returns (2001) 349D11EE-ECA0-4E34-B26D-91C679B174F1.png|Madagascar (2005) IMG 2584.PNG 5CA256ED-8AF9-444E-99F5-D8FB179002EB.png|The Core (2003) 462BEC70-312E-4969-BCE3-BF662196AFC8.png DBF5CCA1-8AD6-4F2F-A566-C6B927DEE71A.png|Fantastic Four (2005) Shrek 2 2004 Credits (White Logos).png|Shrek 2 (2004) IMG_2237.PNG IMG_2237.PNG IMG_2237.PNG IMG_2237.PNG 1998, 2005-2008 112B7060-C93A-4590-A227-D3C7FF879481.png|Jawbreaker (1998) ACEEB9B1-609B-4629-AFB3-2D169C6D4B11.png|Ice Princess (2005) Vs180703-067.jpg|A Lot Like Love (2005) IMG_3312.PNG|The Woods (2005) 2C0D6D3A-2F7D-499A-B10A-566658199939.png|Dark Water (2005) 3821C627-871B-4495-AB94-3CD5732F92DD.png|Cry Wolf (2005) IMG_1841.PNG|Derailed (2005) 5CE787FC-88C8-423B-9120-0DCF2F8C157B.png|Glory Road (2006) IMG 2318.PNG|Pirates of the Caribbean Dead Man's Chest (2006) 21B1F9CB-0E48-433D-89CB-AA1AF0308BCE.png|Invincible (2006) Vs180703-092.jpg|The Guardian (2006) Vs170711-027.jpg|The Santa Clause 3 The Escape Clause (2006) Vs180703-100.jpg|Deja Vu (2006) Vs180703-106.jpg|Apocalypto (2006) Vs180704-201.jpg|The Invisible (2007) 6DC1AD4B-6EAB-4DD0-B6CE-56ED4F5D2491.png A4A727F0-85B0-4446-B95C-6A583C81F95A.png 2000 This was only seen on 3 Strikes. 2005-present IMG_3222.PNG|Revolvet (2005) IMG_2106.PNG IMG 2321.PNG|Pirates of the Caribbean At World's End (2007) IMG 2336.PNG|National Treasure Book of Secrets (2007) WALT DISNEY STUDIOS MOTION PICTURES THE CRIMSOM WING MYSTERY OF THE FLAMINGOS (2008).jpg|The Crimson Wing: Mystery of the Flamingos (2008) Vs180809-006.jpg|Step Up 2 The Streets (2008) Vs180315-027.jpg|College Road Trip (2008) Vs170712-398.jpg|High School Musical 3 Senior Year (2008) IMG 2015.PNG|Confessions of a Shopaholic (2009) IMG_3298.PNG|Race to witch Mountain (2009) Vs180809-012.jpg|The Proposal (2009) IMG 2290.PNG|G-Force (2009) Vs180809-014.jpg|Surrogates (2009) IMG_1570.PNG|Oceans (2009) A Christmas Carol 2009 Screenshot 2858.jpg|Disney's A Christmas Carol (2009) IMG_2292.PNG|A Thousand Words (2009) Vs181201-001.jpg|Old Dogs (2009) 6DBE6C34-5FB3-4EC3-9E30-24F6B2A90A08.png|2012 (2009) Vs180809-015.jpg|When in Rome (2010) Alice Wonderland 2010 Screenshot 3246.jpg|Alice in Wonderland (2010) Eliot Kid (2010) MPAA.png|Eliot Kid (2010) Vs180809-017.jpg|The Last Song (2010) Iron Man 2 2010 Screenshot 3702.jpg|Iron Man 2 (2010) Vs170712-131.jpg|Prince of Persia The Sands of Time (2010) IMG 2326.PNG|The Sorcerer's Apprentice (2010) Vs180809-018.jpg|You Again (2010) Vs181201-002.jpg|Secretariat (2010) SAM 0147 (1).JPG|Tangled (2010) IMG_2019.PNG|Tron: Legacy (2010) IMG_2814.PNG|The Green Hornet (2011) IMG_3260.PNG|Rango (2011) Beverlyhillschihuahuampaa2 (1).png|Beverly Hills Chihuahua 2 (2011) Vs180809-020.jpg|I Am Number Four (2011) Marsneedsmomsmpaa (1).png|Mars Needs Moms (2011) IMG_1147.PNG|African Cats (2011) Vs180315-023.jpg|Prom (2011) IMG_3229.PNG|Thor (2011) IMG 2313.PNG|Pirates of the Caribbean On Stranger Tides (2011) Vs180709-001.jpg|The Ballad of Nessie (2011) SAM 0061 (2).JPG|Winnie the Pooh (2011) My Big Big Friend The Movie Walt Disney Records Kodak Disney Interactive Studios Datasat Dolby SDDS MPAA IATSE.png|My Big Big Friend The Movie (2011) IMG_3051.PNG|Captain America The First Avenger (2011) Melanie's House Panavision Technicolor DeLuxe Kodak FujiFilm DGC Actra Dolby SDDS Datasat MPAA IATSE.png|Melanie's House (2011) IMG_2882.PNG|The Smurfs (2011) Vs180809-022.jpg|The Help (2011) Vs180809-023.jpg|Fright Night (2011) 4A39BBD6-AE97-435F-B391-66B2B5CA8A79.png|50/50 (2011) IMG_3416.PNG|Straw Dogs (2011) IMG_3225.PNG|The Twilight Saga Breaking Dawn (2011) Muppets 2011 Screenshot 3071.jpg|The Muppets (2011) Vs181209-001.jpg|War Horse (2011) IMG_3226.PNG|The Adventures of Titin (2011) Vs170712-481.jpg|Tangled Ever After (2012) IMG 2282.PNG|John Carter (2012) Melanie's House 2 American Humane Association Panavision Technicolor DeLuxe Dolby SDDS Datasat Kodak FujiFilm MPAA IATSE.png|Melanie's House 2 (2012) Vs180406-008.jpg|Chimpanzee (2012) SAM 0120 (1).JPG|Brave (2012) Vs180809-028.jpg|People Like Us (2012) Vs170712-314.jpg|The Odd Life of Timothy Green (2012) Vs180315-030.jpg|Beverly Hills Chihuahua 3 Viva la Fiesta (2012) IMG_1871.PNG IMG_3213.PNG Paperman-disneyscreencaps.com-1348.jpg|Paperman (2012) Calvyn's Pictures 003 (1).JPG|Wreck-it Ralph (2012) Vs180809-029.jpg|Lincoln (2012) Ozthegreatandpowerfulkodak.png|Oz the Great and Powerful (2013) SAM 0068 (4).JPG|Monsters University (2013) Melanie's House 3 Geffen Records American Humane Association Panavision DeLuxe color DeLuxe prints Dolby FujiFilm Datasat MPAA Kodak IATSE.png|Melanie's House 3 (2013) Vs170712-082.jpg|The Lone Ranger (2013) Calvyn's Pictures 009 (2).JPG|Planes (2013) CR2 Rocky Rooster's Adventure DeLuxe MPAA IATSE Kodak Dolby SDDS Datasat.png|Chicken Run 2 Rocky Rooster's Adventure (2013) Sanjay And Craig Traffical Island American Humane Association Kodak DeLuxe Panavision Dolby Datasat SDDS MPAA IATSE.png|Sanjay And Craig Traffical Island (2013) Vs180809-031.jpg|Delivery Man (2013) 332C2CFD-E751-46A2-9C4A-85EBB3997733.png|Frozen (2013) Saving Mr Banks Screenshot 3750.jpg|Saving Mr. Banks (2013) IMG_0854.PNG SAM 0273 (1).JPG|Muppets Most Wanted (2014) Bear Creek The Movie 2 Fotokem Panavision Kodak Dolby Datasat SDDS American Humane Association MPAA IATSE.png|Bear Creek The Movie 2 (2014) SAM 0131 (2).JPG|The Pirate Fairy (2014) Vs180406-011.jpg|Bears (2014) D1FA9849-C876-4E68-A6BB-85F416F9C47C.png|Million Dollar Arm (2014) Maleficent Screenshot 2908.jpg|Maleficent (2014) Planes Fire & Rescue MPAA (5).JPG|Planes Fire and Rescue (2014) Alexander Terrible Very Bad Day Screenshot 2415.jpg|Alexander and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day (2014) 11EDFB27-60C6-45CD-9C82-5346DEBEE69F.png|Big Hero 6 (2014) Flushed Away 2 DeLuxe MPAA IATSE Kodak Dolby Auro 11.1 by Barco Datasat.png|Flushed Away 2 (2014) Intothewoodsmpaa (1).png|Into the Woods (2014) Vs170712-435.jpg|McFarland, USA (2015) My Big Big Friend The Movie 2 Disney Interactive Studios Dolby Atmos Kodak MPAA IATSE.png|My Big Big Friend The Movie 2 (2015) Cinderella2015mpaa (2).png|Cinderella (2015) Tomodachi Life Green Is Universal Datasat Dolby Atmos FotoKem Auro 11 1 MPAA Kodak Iatse Closing.png|TomoDachi Life (2015) Bear Creek The Movie 4 Battle To The Secondary School American Humane Association Fotokem Panavision Kodak Dolby Datasat MPAA IATSE.png|Bear Creek The Movie 4: Battle To The Secondary School (2015) Melanie's House 4 DeLuxe Fotokem Panavision Kodak Producers Guld Of America Dolby Digital Dolby Atmos Datatsat MPAA Auro 11.1 by Barco IATSE.png|Melanie's House 4 (2015) Inside Out Screenshot 2811.jpg|Inside Out (2015) IMG_0834.PNG|Spectre (2015) 4C45C986-A889-486C-8632-CD316EEB9C52.png|Bridges of Spies (2015) Angry Birds Star Wars Movie 2015 MPAA.png|''Angry Birds Star Wars Movie 2'' F6AD176C-8FA6-4042-96F6-09C039C98E74.png|Shoo! 2'' Christopher Robin 2018 Screenshot 3103.jpg|Christopher Robin (2018) 2015-present Star_Wars_VII_Force_Awakens_Screenshot_4121.jpg|''Star Wars: Episode VII The Force Awakens (2015) IMG_1835.PNG WALT DISNEY RECORDS ATLANTIS SHAN YU'S REVENGE (2022).jpg|Atlantis Shan Yu's Revenge (2022) See also Kodak 35MM Film Kodak Film Category:Kodak Category:Cinema Category:Technology Category:199? Category:Missing year throughout logo Category:The Walt Disney Company Category:Troublemaker Studios